crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
CnR International Albanian/Shqiptar
CnR International - Albanian/Shqiptar Mirë se vini në CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers! Më poshtë keni informata themelore, por me vlerë të madhe që janë përkthyer në shqip për të ndihmuar lojtarët e rinj që të kuptojnë më mirë konceptin e serverit. How to Play - Si te Luani Nuk ka arritje specifike ne CnR, ju mund te beni cfaredo qe doni te beni. Ketu jane, gjithesesi, disa gjera bazike (themelore) qe cdo lojtar duhet te dije: RREGULLAT Sigurisht gjera kryesore per cdo lojtar qe te dije jane rregullat. Behuni te sigurt ti lexoni ato! NGJYRAT NE LOJE Keto jane ngjyrat e identifikimit te lojtareve dhe kuptimet e tyre. * I BARDHE - Civil i pafajshem * BLU - Zbatues ligji Polic/Mjek/Shperndares armesh (me i zbardhur = rank me i larte) * LEJLA - Polici dergon kerkese per mbeshtetje * I VERDHE - I dyshuar (mund te gjobitesh) * PORTOKALLI - I dyshuar ne kerkim (mund te arrestohesh) * JESHILE - Shofere ne detyre (i pafajshem) ZBATUES LIGJI / POLIC Agjentet e zbatimit te ligjit duhet te mbrojne qytetin dhe civilet e pafajshem nga krimet. Oficeret e policise duhet te patrullojne qytetin per te ndaluar krimet, mjeket publike duhet te mjekojne dhe te kurojne lojtaret e tjere dhe shperndaresit e armeve te policise duhet te mbajne oficeret e policise me municione ne luftime. Shume krime jane vetem te raportuara neqoftese nje agjent i zbatimit te ligjit eshte afer, keshtu oficeret e policise duhet te patrullojne qytetin. Te dyshuarit (te verdhe) duhet te gjobiten me nje bilete, ndersa te dyshuarit e kerkuar (portokalli) duhet te arrestohen. Oficeret e policise marrin pike dhe para per arrestime,gjoba dhe asistime, keshtu sigurohuni qe te punoni si nje skuader me policet e tjere! CIVIL Civilet zgjedhin nje pune specifike, e cila i jep atyre nje avantazh ne kete fushe, por nuk i limiton cfare ata duan te bejne. Shikoni faqen e Puneve per nje liste me te plote me informacione te detajuara. Civilet kane nje numer te madh te aktiviteteve te ndryshme per te zgjedhur, dhe ju merrni pike dhe para per cdo aktivitet te kompletuar te lojes. Neqoftese ju jeni kreative, ju do jeni te gatshem te beni shume para! Si nje civil,eshte pergjegjesia juaj te ndiqni ligjet, ose perballuni me pasojat. Shpejtesia nuk eshte nje krim ne San Andreas, por vjedhja e nje makine, vjedhja e dikujt,shitja e droges dhe shperndarja e artikujve te paligjshem (ilegale) jane te gjitha shembuj e gjerave te cilat ju japin juve nje nivel kerkimi. Neqoftese niveli juaj i kerkimit behet mjaftueshem e larte,nje shkrese eshte derguar per arrestimin juaj dhe ju do te beheni nje i dyshuar i kerkuar. Kapu dhe ju do te shpenzoni kohen ne burg! GAMEPLAY BAZIK (Mesimi i lojes) Neqoftese ju keni luajtuar Grand Theft Auto me perpara, CnR nuk do te behet shume e komplikuar. Ne ju sugjerojme fort te beheni disi i njohur me GTA:San Andreas perpara se te luani CnR. Kontrollet ne loje jane te konfiguruara tek rregullimet e Grand Theft Auto (settings) dhe nuk do te jene te mbuluara ketu, pervec njeres e cila eshte unike tek SA-MP: Shtyp G te hyni tek vendi i pasagjerit ne makine. Pjesa me e madhe e informacionit te lojes eshte shfaqur ne boksi i bisedimit (lart ne te majte) dhe komandat jane te futura ne boksi i bisedimit. Te flisni ose te futni nje komande, shtyp T , fut biseden tende ose nje /command dhe shtyp ENTER. Prefiksi / simoblizon (ndikon) nje komande. Shumica e komandave jane te ngjashme me emrat e tyre; te tentoni te vidhni nje lojtar si shembull, shtyp /rob ne boksi i chattimit(bisedimit) . Shiko Faqen e Komandave per nje liste te detajuar te komandave dhe perdorimi i tyre. Shtyp /help, /commands ose /faq ne loje per ndihme. CnR Rules - RREGULLAT E CnR CrazyBob's eshte NDERKOMBETARE. Ti mund te flasesh gjuhen qe ti zgjedh ne server. Administratoret mund ti forcojne rregullat sic i shohin te nevojshme, keshtu kushtoji vemendje se cfare thone ata. PERDOR KUPTIMIN E PERBASHKET! Ketu eshte nje liste e rregullave te pergjithshme te serverit: 1. RESPEKTONI ADMINISTRATORET Administratoret jane ketu qe ta bejne lojen te sigurt dhe te kendshme per kedo. Kushtoji vemendje se cfare thone ata dhe mbaj mend qe ata nuk mund te merren me cdo gje. Mos i shani administatoret dhe respektojini vendimet e tyre. Ju nuk mund te hyni ne server me emrin e nje administratori. 2. RESPEKTONI LOJTARET E TJERE Kujto qe kjo eshte vetem nje loje, mos e bej ate si personale. Mos shani lojtaret e tjere dhe mos i shqetesoni me qellim te cilet po mbajne biznesin e tyre. 3. JO LUFTE / JO VRASJE TE RASTESISHME Ju mund ta mbroni veten neqoftese jeni ne nje sulm por te sulmosh rastesisht lojtaret e tjere kjo nuk tolerohet. CnR nuk eshte nje server lufte, dhe ti do te hiqesh nga serveri per vrasje te tepruara ose per sulme te rastesishme te te tjereve. Ketu futen edhe kontratat e rastesishme te vraseve me pagese. Policet duhet te shpallin dhe te arrestojne te dyshuarit, dhe te perdorin force vetem ne mbrojtjen e vetes. 4. POLICET: JO SULM TE CIVILEVE TE PAFAJSHEM OSE VRASJE NE SKUADRES Policet nuk duhet te sulmojne civilet e pafajshem (e bardhe) ose te agjenteve te zbatimit te ligjit (blu). Policet duhet te mbrojne civilet e pafajshem. Agjentet e zbatimit te ligjit s'mund te vjedhin makinat nga civilet. 5. JO MASHTIRME / SHFRYTEZIM I BUGEVE (viruseve) Lojtaret qe kapen duke mashtruar ose shfrytezojne BUGET (viruset) do te hiqen dhe llogarite e tyre do te jene te bllokuara. Ju jeni pergjegjes per kedo qe perdor lidhjen tende te internetit dhe ju jeni pergjegjes per llogarine tende te CnR-se. Neqofte se ju gjeni nje BUG(problem) e cila mund te shfrytezohet, ju lutem raportoje ate tek nje admin duke perdorur sistemin e PM (mesazhe private) te forumit. 6. JO MODIFIKIME E vetmja modifikim i GTA-se e lejuar ne CnR, pervec SA-MP vete, eshte MODIFIKIMI I DETAJUAR I RADARIT. Cdo gje tjeter, cfaredo qofte, edhe pse neqoftese ju jeni i pafajshem, nuk lejohet ne serverat. Ju lutem perdorni nje instalim te paster te GTA-se qe te luani CnR. Kjo eshte garantim qe cdokush te shikoje dhe te perjetoje te njejtat gjera ne serverat. 7. JO REKLAMIM / SPAM ''' Absolutisht jo reklamime ne serverat, forumet ose ne kanalet e IRC. Ketu futen website,serverat e tjere ose klane. Jo rekrutime per klane. Bisedimi ne loje rrotullohet mjaftueshem shpejt, keshtu ju lutem mos shtoni SPAM. Edhe neqoftese loja mund te jete e lidhur, ju lutem mos beni SPAM ne bisedimi (chat) me reklamat tuaja "shes xxx at xxx". '''8. JO PUSHIM/NDALESE (PAUSING) Mos e ndaloni lojen per asnje arsye. Neqoftese ju duhet te largoheni nga tastiera (AFK), dil nga serveri dhe hyr perseri kur te ktheheni. Lojtaret e ndaluar (paused) do te behen automatikisht te dale nga loja (kicked - te shqelmuar) 9. MOS DILNI QE TE SHMANGESH CDOGJE Mos dilni nga loja qe te shmagesh nje kontrate hitmeni,sulm,vjedhje ose ndeshkimin e administratorit. Lojtaret qe dalin per te shmangur nuk do marrin shume respekt dhe do te ndeshkohen nga administratoret. 10. NGIJE SIC DUHET! Ngije ne krahun e djathe (ne mos ne te majte), paso ne te majte, dhe mos godisni veturat e te tjereve pa arsye. Shiko per rreth per shoferet e tjere dhe lejo te kalojne veturat e zbatimit te ligjit. 11. POLICET NUK DUHET TE PUNOJNE ME CIVILET Agjentet e zbatimit te ligjit nuk duhet te punojne me civilet. Ju mund te pranoni ryshfetet sipas zgjedhjes juaj, por policet nuk duhet te ngasin per rreth me kriminelet dhe nuk duhet te punojne me civilet. CnR Forum Rules - Rregullat e forumit Miresevini tek Forumi Yne i ri! Keto forume jane private. Ne kemi te drejte te refuzojme aksese tek forumet te cdo perdorues per cdo aryse qe ne na duket e rregullt. Keto forume mund te permbajne materiale eksplicite, te cilat mund te mos jene te pershtatshme per te miturit. Keto forume mund te permbajne materiale te cilat jane te konsideruara ofenduese nga disa njerez. Ti je pergjegjes per te shmangur cdo permbajtje te cilen ti e gjen ofenduese. Te gjitha permbajtjet e postuara jane pergjegjesi e perdoruesit i cili poston ate. Opinionet e shprehuara ne keto forume jane keto te perdoruesve individuale dhe mos shpallni ose reflektoni shikimet e skuadres se administratoreve te CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers. Informacioni dhe permbajtja ne keto forume jane karakteristika te perdoruesve individuale te cilet kane postuar ate. Ju nuk mund te postoni,kopjoni, te riprodhoni ose ne rastin e kundert perdorni cdo permbajtje nga keto forume per cdo lloj qellimi pa lejen e shkruar nga perdoruesi i cili ka postuar permbajtjen. Deshtimi te ndiqni rregullat do te rezultoje ne nje paralajmerim. Neqoftese ju arrini 5 paralajmerime, llogaria juaj do te vendoset ne prove dhe ju nuk do te jeni i gatshem te postoni per 5 dite. Menjehere llogaria juaj do te jete e liruar plotesisht, cdo paralajmerim shtese do te rezultoje qe adresa juaj do te jete e bllokuar per nje jave. (7 dite) Neqoftese ju arrini 10 paralajmerime, llogaria juaj do te behet absolutisht e bllokuar per nje muaj. (30 dite) Paralajmerimet jane te hequra automatikisht pas 90 ditesh. Ju lutem shenoni qe keto jane vetem porosi, llogaria juaj mund te jete vendosur ne prove ose e bllokuar nga nje administrator per nje periudhe te palimituar tek zgjedhjet e tyre. Ketu jane rregullat e forumit: * Rregulli themelor eshte: Perdorni kuptimin e perbashket. Ne nuk jemi shume strikte per cfare/kur/ku ju postoni, por ne pyesim qe ju te perdorni sado pak kuptimin e perbashket. * Postoni ne sektori i duhur. Ne kemi sektore te ndryshem per nje aryse, perpiquni te postoni tek nje sektor i pershtatshem. * Mos beni SPAM. Kjo eshte shume e thjeshte, postimet e shumta te padobishme/te pakuptimta do te konsiderohen SPAM. Ketu perfshihen mesazhet private (PMs). * Mos reklamoni. Cdo lidhje (link) e huaj duhet te jete e pershatshme.Kjo nuk eshte vendi qe te rekrutoni njerez per skemen e piramides suaj se re. * Jo programe shkarkimi. Per sigurine e cdokujt, ju nuk mund te postoni lidhje (links- linqe) te programeve / skripteve (script) shkarkuese. * Jo materiale eksplicite seksuale. Lakuriqesia eshte e lejuar ketu, gjithesesi nuk eshte forum porno-je. Asgje eskplicite ju lutem. * Jo permbajtje/lidhje te palejuara/jashteligjshme (ilegale), perfshin lidhje te cdo vendndodhjeje (sites) qe permbajne materiale ilegale/ te jashteligjshme. * Mos ktheheni (ktheheni dicka prape ne vemendje) temat e vjetra pa aryse. Po te mos keni dicka te rendesishme per te shtuar, mos u pergjigjni tek temat e vjetra pa aryse. * Mos u tallni/ofendoni njerez / filloni luftera te zjarrta. Neqoftese ju nuk keni asgje te kendshme per te thene, mos thuaj asgje ne pergjithesi. Kjo nuk adresohet tek sektori i ankimit te vazhdueshem. (The Bitching & Moaning ) * Mos postoni fotografite e dikujt ose informacione private pa lejen e atyre. * Respektoni rregullat specifike te bordit.Kjo eshte e rendesishme. Disa borde kane rregulla specifike per postimin dhe pergjigjen. Neglizhenca (jo ndjekja) e ketyre rregullave eshte e sigurt qe rezulton ne nje paralajmerim. * Mos argumentoni me moderatoret/administratoret. Neqoftese ju keni nje problem se si ata e bejne punen e tyre, dergoju atyre nje mezash privat. * Mos shperndani llogarine (adresen) tuaj. Llogarite (adresat) qe perdoren nga nje shumice njerezish do te bllokohet. * Mos u beni si moderatora. Lereni moderatoret te bejne punen e tyre. Raportoni postimet neqoftese eshte nevojshme, por mos abusoni me raportimin. Keto rregulla mund te ndryshojne ne cdo kohe. Administratoret mund te zbatojne rregullat ne cdo drejtim te duhur sic i shohin ata. I ndaluar? Nuk mund të lidhesh? LEXO KËTË TË PARËN. Nëse përpiqeni të lidhni dhe serveri thotë: 'Ju jeni të ndaluar nga ky server': * 1) Provoni të lidhni përsëri. Për shkak të një gabimi, mund ta merrni këtë mesazh edhe nëse nuk jeni ndaluar. * 2) Ju jeni të ndaluar. Nëse jeni të ndaluar: Ndalimet skadojnë pas 2 javësh. Nëse ju ose dikush që përdorni ip tuaj u ndalua për mashtrim, nuk mund të apeloni ndalimin tuaj. Duke postuar këtu, duke pretenduar se ishte vëllai ose macja juaj, ose duke lypur që të mos jetohet, vetëm do të ndalojë më tej ndalimin tuaj. Ju do të duhet të prisni derisa skadimi juaj i skadimit të përfundojë. Çdo gjë është regjistruar, prandaj na mirëprisni kohën dhe përpjekjet tuaja. Nëse keni qenë të ndaluar për një arsye tjetër dhe dëshironi të apeloni ndalimin tuaj, ndjehemi të lirë për të postuar në këtë seksion (Thread New). Ju lutem vini re se adminat nuk mund të merren me të gjitha kërkesat unban. Në disa raste, thjesht do të duhet të prisni që ndalimi juaj të skadojë. A mund të luaj në serverin tjetër? Jo, nuk mundeni, nëse nuk postoni këtu dhe merrni leje nga një admin serveri për të luajtur në serverin tjetër. Nëse nuk mund të shihni informacionin e serverit në shfletuesin e serverit: 1) Sigurohuni që serveri të mos jetë i ulur. Kontrolloni monitorimin e lojërave (fotot më poshtë) për të parë nëse serverët janë lart. Ose, bashkohuni me IRC dhe kërkoni atje. 2) Sigurohuni që të shihni serverat e tjerë të duhur në shfletuesin e serverit. 3) Nëse serverët cnr janë lart, dhe ju nuk mund t'i shihni ato, por ju mund të shihni serverat e tjerë në mënyrën e duhur, ndoshta jeni i ndaluar. Nëse jeni i ndaluar në diapazon: Ndalesat e zonave zakonisht nuk mbarojnë. Nëse me të vërtetë nuk bëtë ndonjë gjë të gabuar, ju lutemi postoni në këtë seksion (Tema e Re) me emrin tuaj CnR dhe kur u bëtë i ndaluar. Ip juaj është përfshirë me postën tuaj, kështu që ju nuk keni nevojë për të postuar atë. Ju lutem vini re se çdo gjë është regjistruar, nëse ju mashtruar ju nuk do të jetë unbanned. Për më tepër, ne nuk mund t'i heqim të gjitha masat e ndalimit për arsye sigurie. Nëse është kështu, na vjen keq për shqetësimin. Nëse lidheni dhe merrni 'ISP juaj është ndaluar për shkak të abuzimit' mesazh: Nëse vërtet nuk keni bërë asgjë të gabuar, ju lutemi postoni në këtë seksion (Temë e Re) me emrin tuaj CnR User. Nëse nuk jeni regjistruar në CnR (përdorues i ri), ju lutemi jepni nick që dëshironi të jeni regjistruar. Ju lutemi kontrolloni së pari faqen e Statistikave të Lojtarit për t'u siguruar që emri që dëshironi nuk është marrë. Dhuruar? Lexo këtë për Dhurimin e Statusit të Lojtarit (Avancuar) Nëse ju keni dhuruar CnR, para së gjithash, faleminderit. Ndihmoni që të mbani CnR në punë. 100% e donacioneve shkon drejt pagimit për serverin dhe website hosting. Askush nuk po bën ndonjë para për asnjë nga këto. Ju lutem mbani mend se ju jeni duke dhuruar për të ndihmuar në mbajtjen e serverëve në punë, ju nuk jeni duke blerë karakteristika të veçanta. Çdo veçori shtesë që u jepen donatorëve janë një shtesë, dhe janë në diskrecionin tonë. Për të parandaluar abuzimin e llogarisë, lojtarët që dhurojnë më pak se 10 $ nuk do të marrin një nivel lojtarësh dhurues. Na vjen keq për çdo shqetësim që mund të shkaktojë. Ju ende mund të dhuroni sasi më të vogla, duke ditur se jeni duke ndihmuar ende serverat. Ju mund të dhuroni për lojtarë të tjerë, me donacione të ndara. Sigurohuni që të specifikoni emrin e tyre në lojë kur plotësoni formularin. Mashtrimet / Blerja e Statusit të Donatorëve - LEXO! Përshëndetje të gjithëve, kam dashur të marr disa kohë për të adresuar disa çështje: Në mashtrimet e lojërave / Blerja e artikujve në lojë / Blerja e statusit të donatorit * 1) ÇDO NDRYSHIMI NGA RREZIKU nga një lojtar tjetër pa përdorur komandat e duhura në lojë, për shembull, është në rrezikun tuaj. Ju nuk duhet të merrni pjesë në transaksione nëse nuk është ndërtuar në CnR, për mbrojtjen tuaj. Ka komanda për të blerë dhe shitur sendet më të sigurta, në lojë. * 2) Lojtarë të tjerë nuk mund të shesin statusin e dhurimit të lojtarit edhe pse lojtarët mund të dhurojnë për miqtë, lojtarët nuk mund t'ju shesin statusin e donatorëve për para të vërteta ose para në lojë. Lojtarë të tjerë nuk mund të vendosin nivelin tuaj të donatorëve dhe askush nuk do të kërkojë fjalëkalimin tuaj për të vendosur nivelin tuaj. Ju nuk duhet të blini statusin e donatorit, dhuroni në serverat nëse jeni në gjendje dhe dëshironi të ndihmoni që të mbani CnR në punë. NUK duhet të jepni fjalëkalimin tuaj për të marrë statusin e donatorit. Lojtarët që shesin statusin e donatorëve do të ndalohen. * 3) Mos blini artikujt në lojë për para të vërteta CnR është falas. Nëse blini artikuj në lojë nga lojtarë të tjerë për para, ekziston një shans i mirë që do të humbni paratë tuaja. Ne gjithashtu mund të bëjmë një kthim të jetës / parave / shtëpive në çdo kohë, me ç'rast do të humbisni çdo send që keni blerë. * 4) NUK shes artikujt në lojë për para të vërteta Askush nuk po bën ndonjë para nga CnR, dhe shumë prej nesh vënë shumë punë në të, kështu që ju mund të luani. Nëse jeni duke fituar para nga të luajturit, më mirë ta dhuroni atë për të ndihmuar në ruajtjen e serverëve. Nëse zbulojmë se po shet çdo gjë në lojë për para të vërteta, ne do të jemi të lumtur për të rivendosur dhe / ose hequr llogarinë tuaj. Edhe pse mashtrimet e vogla nuk janë të ndaluara, as nuk inkurajohen. Nëse jeni duke përhumbur lojtarë të tjerë, të jeni të përgatitur të pësoni pasojat në çdo kohë ... Dhe përsëri, lojtarët që kapen duke përdorur llogaritë e lojtarëve të tjerë do të ndalohen dhe do të kenë llogaritë e tyre me aftësi të kufizuara dhe / ose të hiqen. Password Security * 1) NUK DONONI PASURITE TUAJ PER KUSHTE, PER Cdo arsye Siguria e llogarise suaj eshte pergjegjesia juaj. Nuk ka asnjë arsye për të dhënë fjalëkalimet tuaja për këdo. Ndarja e llogarive është e ndaluar dhe lojtarët e tjerë nuk kanë nevojë për qasje në llogarinë tuaj për t'ju dhënë artikuj. Nëse jepni fjalëkalimin larg, përgatituni që gjithçka të jetë vjedhur nga llogaria juaj vazhdimisht. * 2) MOS PËRDORNI TË NJËJTË FJALËKALIM NË VENDE TË NDRYSHME (sidomos në servera të ndryshëm sa-mp) Çdo vend që futni një fjalëkalim mund të ketë akses në fjalëkalimin tuaj. Shumë njerëz duket se kanë fjalëkalimin e tyre në lojë të komprometuar duke përdorur të njëjtin fjalëkalim në një tjetër server. * 3) Mos përdorni llogaritë e njerëzve të tjerë Nëse hyni në llogari të një lojtari tjetër për ndonjë arsye, do të jeni të ndaluar dhe llogaria juaj do të jetë me aftësi të kufizuara.Category:CnR International